parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ultimate Goofy Song Countdown
The Ultimate Goofy Song Countdown is the 16th episode of ShapeTales and the third Goofy Song compilation. The premise was to count down the Top Ten Goofy Songs as decided by the show's viewers. Plot In the Forest, the Pirates Who Do Nothng, comprised of Alvin the Cone, Pa Square, and Mr. Diammond, are hosting the show, greeting the viewers to what is known as "The Ultimate Goofy Song Countdown". Of course, Alvin and Mr. Diammond aren't so thrilled about it, telling Pa that they already did something, but Pa tells them that all they did was order Chinese food. Pa then explains to the viewers that for the past few months, they asked fans to cast their votes for their favorite Goofy Song, before introducing them to a device called 'The Astonishing Contraption of Goofiness', which they will use to tally up the votes for the goofiest Goofy Song of all time. Mr. Diammond comments that that's a lame name for a machine, but Alvin thinks otherwise, saying that he likes it, before offering a won ton to Mr. Diammond. Pa then demonstrates how the ACOS works, before it speeds up a little then malfunctions. Pa then tells Alvin and Mr. Diammond to get to work with getting the countdown all ready. Alvin and Mr. Diammond then bring out a bunch of sacks full of votes and place them into the ACOG while Pa explains the rules to the viewers, which are that they will put the votes into the ACOG, which will then count the votes and countdown to the goofiest Goofy Song of all time. Once all of the votes have been placed into the ACOG, Pa then tells Mr. Rick to pull the lever. Once the lever has been pulled, the ACOG then brings up the Goofy Songs in order of vote; * 10: Endangered Heart (from "King Harold and the Ducky") * 9: The Dance Of The Cone (from "Isaac, Tyler and Gabriel") * 8: Alvin's High Silk Jacket (from "Stanley the Kindly Viking") However, when the ACOG malfunctions again, this time bringing up a non-existent Goofy Song called "The Dance Of The Laughing Hippo Nose", Pa stops the countdown, saying that something must be be wrong with the ACOG, before using a wooden mallet to fix it up again. This time, the ACOG is able to work properly again, bringing up; * 7: The Baby Kangaroo Song (from "Where's The Lord When I'm A-Afraid?") Pa then praises that song for being "the grandfather of Goofy Songs, the one that started the whole thing". Pa then says to pause for a moment of respect, before quickly telling Alvin to "Hit it", to which Alvin then hits the machine to start it up again. After that, more Goofy Songs are brought up again in order of vote; * 6: The Laughing Veternarian Of The Alps (from "The End of Goofiness?") * 5: The Song Of The Hippo (from "Josher and the Humongous Structure!") When the ACOG malfunctions once again, bringing up another non-existent Goofy Song called "The Song Of The Baby Kangaroo Who Don't Love Hippo With Laughing Nose", Pa shows up with his wooden mallet again, telling the viewers that they are experiencing technical difficulties once again. Pa then tells Alvin to come up with one of his Goofy Songs while he fixes the machine, but Alvin says that he didn't prepare anything. This only frustrates Pa even further, before picking up a Chinese menu and handing it to Alvin and Mr. Diammond. Because of that, Alvin and Mr. Diammond improvise a brand new Goofy Song entitled "Do The Noo Shoo". After the song ends, with Mr. Diammond telling Alvin to break the fortune cookie, Alvin does so, revealing a fortune that reads, "Beware of squares with wooden mallets". By the time the song ends, Pa has gotten the ACOG fixed up again, telling Alvin and Mr. Diammond that the song they sang was a nice song, but it won't make the countdown, before the ACOG brings up more songs by order of vote; * 4: His Cheesecake (from "Madame Rhombus") * 3: Love My Nose (from "Davey and the Jumbo Triangle") Once that's over, Pa then tells the viewers that they are now down to two more songs, with one song going home as the loser and the other song going home as the goofiest Goofy Song of all time. The ACOG then brings up the number 2 song, saying "The Pirates Who Do..." but Pa quickly stops the countdown, saying that they didn't collect all the votes. Alvin and Mr. Diammond tell him that they did, but Pa acts even more apprehensively, asking them if they checked in the closet, to which Alvin replies that there's nothing in the closet. Pa then goes off to check in the closet, before returning with a bag labeled "Official Votes", which he then throws into the ACOG. Mr. Diammond that he smells something fishy, but Pa tells him that it's just Alvin, who offers Mr. Diammond some "kung pao squid", which Mr. Diammond takes a pass on. Before the ACOG can start up again with the number 2 song, Alvin and Mr. Diammond stop the countdown again and confront Pa about what he just did. Pa finally admits that he rigged the election, saying that the bag he threw into the ACOG wasn't full of Official Votes after all, as well as the fact that "The Pirates Who Do Nothing" was the only song he ever actually had a starring role in. Alvin and Mr. Diammond comfort him, saying that number 2 isn't all that bad, before adding that it sure beats the Accept-O-Matic, before Pyramid # 1 says from off-screen, "I heard that!" Once Pa realizes that number 2 isn't such a bad position, he asks Alvin and Mr. Diammond to forgive him, which they do, before asking the ACOG if it forgives him too, to which it does before telling him not to let it happen again. This time, the ACOG then brings up the number 2 Goofy Song; * 2: The Pirates Who Do Nothing (from "Very Goofy Songs!") Soon, the ACOG then brings up the number 1 Goofy Song of all time; * 1: The Hairgel Song (from "Are You My Partner?") Once the goofiest Goofy Song of all time has been revealed and the countdown over, Alvin, Pa, and Mr. Diamond then thank the viewers for voting, before Alvin hops up in front of the camera and offers the viewers some kung pao squid, before the episode ends Top Ten Goofy Songs * 10. Endangered Heart (16, 215 votes) * 9. Dance of the Cone (17, 534 votes) * 8. Alvin's High Silk Jacket (17, 919 votes) * 7. The Baby Kangaroo Song (19, 677 votes) * 6. The Laughing Veternarian of the Alps (23, 979 votes) * 5. The Song of the Hippo (32, 078 votes) * 4. His Cheesecake (38, 508 votes) * 3. Love My Nose (46, 673 votes) * 2. The Pirates Who Do Nothing (51, 930 votes) * 1. The Hairgel Song (53, 290 votes)